darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darthcronox1027
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Image Hi, thanks for your contributions to Darthipedia. I kindly request that you provide a source and correct copyright for this image or else you will make me cry more than Mount Sorrow. In my depression out of you not providing the essentials to that image, I will probably delete it. So please... You don't want to make ol' Uncle Supergeeky cry now, do you? If you have any other questions, feel free to ask. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 06:39, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Brandon Rhea hey, your comment on Talk:Brandon Rhea is funny, cause it' s an article and he doesn' t get the you have messages banner if you post it on an article talkpage. you could however post your message on User_talk:Brandon Rhea but that would be somewhat frowned upon since SWFanon stuff isn' t supposed to be discussed on Darthipedia talkpages. Since you seem to be blocked on SWFanon I suggest you put your comment on your own talkpage on SWFanon, you can still edit your own talkpage if you are blocked. I hope I informed you enough. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:36, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Thanks You're welcome, and FYI new messages go at the bottom of a talkpage and also end every message with ~~~~ to leave a signature and timestamp. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Slippy Toad Hello the article Slippy Toad is currently marked for deletion, your input would be welcomed. cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 19:21, 4 December 2008 (UTC)